A New Me
by TheGirlWhoLived99
Summary: Pre-Thor. Loki, younger and still learning about the Nine Realms, along with his big brother Thor, and with the help of Odin. While visiting Earth, however, something new happens. He meets someone with whom he can connect. Please leave some constructive criticism (this is my first fan fiction!)
1. Chapter One: A Grand and Quiet Place

I walk into the library and let the smell of books surround me. It's quiet and calm, perfect for concentrating. Or, at least it was, before my big brother burst in. He's a bit more rowdy than me, with a big, boastful voice and an athletic stature. Normally I hate people like him, but I've (obviously) known him my entire life, and I understand him a bit. He actually has a heart.

We just moved here a few days ago with our father (who walks in behind us, telling brother to calm down). The main reason he brought us here was to help us further learn about Earth. We've been to many places already, and it was always exciting to learn about new cultures, but this will be our last stop before returning to Asgard. It's kind of bittersweet.

Walking deeper into the library, I pick up a fantasy book, go to a corner, and begin to read. Sure, father did tell brother and me to read up on American history (as we had little knowledge of it) but the fictional stories that these humans wrote were just so enticing and exhilarating; I just had to read more.

Then, a few pages into the story, a girl plops down next to me. She has light-brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and a confident smile. She looks to be the same age as my Earth age, 15.

"Hello," she says, "my name is Valerie. What's yours?"

"Um, I'm Loki" I reply, surprised by the attention. She smiles wider.

"Nice to meet you. Are you new to town?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Not many people who have lived here a long time really appreciate or come to the library." She seems extremely annoyed by this, because he smile has disappeared.

"I can't imagine why." I say, "They're so peaceful, and the books are amazing"

"I'm glad you think so." She says smiling again. There's an awkward pause before she asks, "So where did you come from."

"London" I tell her. Better to just say that than list everywhere else we've gone, I decide.

"That's cool, I've always wanted to—"

"Loki!" She's interrupted by brother, who runs up carrying a thin book under his arm. He eyes my fantasy novel and says "Loki, you're supposed to be reading history."

"I know, Thor, I plan on borrowing one and reading it over the weekend." I sigh. He nods and continues,

"Well, father says we must leave. Please try to hurry" When he leaves I turn to Valerie and apologize for having to leave so abruptly.

"Its fine, its fine" she says laughing, "Maybe I'll see you next time you come."

"Maybe" I smile, wave and leave to check out my books, thinking of how grateful I was that the first person I met in America was her.


	2. Chapter Two: Exciting Events

"Boys, if you could please pay attention for a moment." Father snaps and pulls me and Thor apart. We're all back at the house we are renting, and Thor and I were caught up in one of our favorite games, where we have an epic battle. Thor uses his natural strength and fighting skill, while I use my magic (neither of our talents are very good yet; we still have a lot to learn). Whoever wins gets to choose what we have for dinner. Unfortunately, Thor was practically on top of me when father ended it, so he'll get to decide.

Father begins scooping up a lamp we broke (oops) and continues, "You to have been doing well in you studies, so I have some exciting news for you both."

"Yes, father, what is it?" Thor presses, straightening the plaid shirt he's wearing.

"Do you remember the tests you've taken?"

"Yes…" I begin, starting to see where this is going. Both Thor and I took tests recently that were normal for human students, just to see if we were educated enough about this planet to go home.

"Well," father continues, "Both of your results turned out spectacularly! Great enough for you two to go to a real human school. So, if you would like it, we can extend our trip and let you both see what it is like to learn with many of your own age."

"Goodness father, I don't know what to say. Could you give us time to think about it?" Thor asks, flabbergasted. When father nods, he continues, "Thank you. And can we have chicken tonight, seeing as I clearly won the match?"

I through an arm around him and jokingly say, "Now, Thor. You may have had the upper hand when father stepped in, but I still could have easily defeated you! It was just a matter of timing." Thor shakes his head and laughs muttering "I'd like to see you try!" And with that, we began to rough-house again.

"Loki… Loki!"

A voice is followed by me being shaken out of my dreamless sleep.

"Loki, you must awake now. Father wants us to get ready."

Thor. Thor is speaking. I open my eyes a bit and see his blurry form.

"Loki! Come on…"

He drags me out of bed and I fall onto the floor. "Ow…" I mumble, "Why…?"

"School, little brother. Our first day!"

School? Oh… Oh!

"Is it really today? I can hardly believe it!"

It has been three days since father told us the big news, and soon after telling us he went to the local public school to enroll us. I will be going into ninth grade, and Thor would be in tenth.

"Well, hurry up! We have a half an hour before we have to be in class." He says and leaves to finish getting ready. I pick myself up and hurriedly change into a green button up shirt and some black pants. After eating a quick breakfast and finishing getting ready, Thor and I walk with pride toward the new and exciting high school.


End file.
